


Stay with me

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [17]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinktober 2017, M/M, So so much fluff, Trans Dan, day 17: massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Dan has back ache.





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017, day 17: massage.   
> This is obvs meant to be sexy but became fluff instead. Eat me. Also. Writer is a trans man and lemme tell you, binders are the fucking worst.

Wearing a binder mostly relieves Dan's dysphoria. Until he puts on a t-shirt that clings to it, or until he puts on a button down shirt and it gapes a little. Or until he has to take it off to get some relief from the skin rubbed raw under his arms and the knots in his shoulders. 

He sits on the hotel bed and rolls his shoulders back one at a time. They pop satisfyingly, but there's a knot he can't quite reach by himself and he knows he's being melodramatic but this is the last straw on what has been a bad day. So he throws himself face down on the bed.

That's where he is when Kyle walks in. He mumbles hello into the pillow. 

"Y'okay, baby?"

"Back hurts," Dan tells the pillow. 

Kyle shuffles about, the only identifiable noise being his toeing off his shoes, before climbing on the bed and sitting on Dan's arse. "Where?"

"Shoulders."

Kyle presses his knuckles expertly into the knot and Dan hisses. Kyle rubs his other hand over the raw lines and tuts. "Want some cream on?"

"Mmm. In a minute."

Kyle doesn't let up, kneading Dan's back and shoulders until he is mewling happily. 

"Bad day?" Kyle asks. 

"Yeah. Not sure why, though."

Kyle moves off Dan's back and lies down on the bed beside him. "I got you," he says. 

Dan rolls onto his side and smiles "Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
